


Горбунок, Жар-птица и Солнце-девица

by CoffeeCat



Category: The little humpbaked horse - Petr Ershov
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совсем не по сказке получилось :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горбунок, Жар-птица и Солнце-девица

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princessa Loshad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princessa+Loshad).



\- Только Ваня не дури, птицу серую бери, как бы яркие не вились и о схрон твой не долбились… - Горбунок уже откровенно устал говорить дураку в рифму. Вот если бы тот ценил…

Но Иван не ценил, в златокудрой голове ума особого отродясь не водилось - норовил все через пень сделать и Горбунка ослушаться. Вот и сейчас врятли что-то понял из объяснений, пялился на приближающееся зарево. Корыта с пьяным угощением уже готовы, палатка для дурня тоже разложена. Горбунок вспомнил, что из себя представляют Жар-птицы и решил, что Ивану хмельного для храбрости не помешает. Заставил выхлебать полбутыли и скрылся в соседнем леске, уж кого-кого, а нескладного сына блудной кобылицы-Полуночи крылатые издалека учуют и на милю не подлетят. Придется положиться на удачу и надеяться что дураку свезет и на этот раз.

***  
Квасок оказался крепче, чем Ваня ожидал. В глазах не то что двоились, троились крылатые сполохи. Кого там Горбунок хватать заповедовал, было напрочь забыто. Птицы казались ярче солнца и краше радуги. Особенно некоторое выделялись. Ваня от красоты такой аж вылез из укрытия – невозможно яркая жар-птица завилась в танце вокруг него. Один круг, второй…. И вот уже и не птица с ним хороводит, а человек. И кружит так, что ноги не держат, а хмельная голова с широких плеч едва не слетает. Ивану хватило соображения только на то, чтобы завалиться поближе к схрону, прижать собой горячее тело и впиться в алые губы со всей нерастраченной молодой удалью. Потому что, несмотря на яркие синие глаза, да на длинные золотые кудри и богатырское сложение, вниманием девок Ванятка был обделен. Даже самые блудливые и смелые сбегали с сеновала, увидев его мужскую стать. Боялись. А те, что рисковали попробовать, когда в себя приходили, никогда более его к себе не подпускали. Оттого и звали Ваню дураком, мол большой, а толку нету.

От хмельного кваска в голове шумело и гудело, Ваня не успел сообразить, как оказался внутри шатра, как его раздели и огладили всего. Он выгибался под чужими руками и едва не в голос выл, чтобы все продолжалось. Вот только не ожидал он, что продолжится все несколько иначе, чем он привык. Руки вдруг оказались схвачены за спиной веревкой, а сам он поставлен как рак, хвостом кверху, в уши лился горячий шепот «Потерпи, сейчас все будет». Вот только хвоста у Ивана не было, и как под него девка подлезет, он не сильно представлял. Да и на плечи опираться было неудобно, руки связанные выворачивало. Мысли, что пора испугаться, в голове даже не пролетало, слишком хорошо его оглаживали и обцеловывали. Когда горячие руки приласкали уд, Иван вообще звезды увидел. Даже не сразу почуял, что нежные персты вложены в место, где ни кто кроме матушки, да и то в далеком детстве, не прикасался. Но звезды от того прикосновения только сильнее засияли и возразить Ваня не смог, Жар-птица видать точно знала что делать и с каждым движением умелых рук, внутри становилось все горячее и приятнее. Пока вдруг его не вздернули за связанные запястья, заставив раскорячиться сильнее прежнего, а в зад, перстами растянутый и чем-то смазанный, не уткнулось большое и горячее. Как бы Ваня не был пьян и глуп, а мигом сообразил, что поймал он не ту птицу. Вякнуть, правда опять не получилось – горло перехватило от рвущей боли, с глаз брызнули слезы. Но крик он сдержал, сам ведь Горбунка не послушал, сам позволил разложить и связать. Да и… Ваня, перетерпев первый прилив боли вдруг понял, что не так все страшно, как казалось, а если позволить птицу выгибать свое тело так, как тот тянет, то звезды возвращаются. И когда наконец смог заголосить, то орал совсем не от боли. Перед глазами мелькало солнце и радуги, понимать где находится, Ваня перестал совершенно, все мысли были только как посильнее насадиться, да половчее выгнуться, чтобы птиц в очередной раз показал ему небо в алмазах.

Очнулся когда уже расцвело, усталый и растерзанный как обозная девка. Ночь кажется даже немного ума втряхнула в его пустую голову, или может нельзя было ум вложить в голову, занятую тем, что из него сейчас выцедили до последней капли… В-общем, в кои-то веки Ваня очнулся с головой в которой трепыхались мысли. Он посмотрел на птица, доверчиво спавшего у него под боком – красив как дева, хоть и не намного мельче самого Ванятки будет. Длинные ресницы, золотистая кожа в веснушках и червонным золотом отливающие короткие вихры. Отдать такого царю-батюшке Ваня не сможет. У него вообще дыхание вышибало при мысли, что птица можно пленить и держать за решеткой. Да уж… Прощай буйна головушка, не выполнит Иван-дурак последнего задания…

Он откинулся назад. От близости смерти захотелось еще немного пожить. Ну или хотя бы разок повторить ночное безумие. Правда зад саднил немилосердно и сможет ли он перетерпеть первую боль, Ваня был не уверен. Но хотелось до дрожи.

\- Проснулся уже, ненасытный?

Желто-карие, точно что птичьи глаза, смотрели на него в упор. Так близко, что можно разглядеть черный ободок и зеленые точки на теплом фоне. Ваня быстро преодолел смущение. Чего уж тут, всю ночь его валяли как хотели, во всех видах разглядывали. Он потянулся к ярким губам, пусть перед смертью и не надышишься…

\- Ты очень громко думаешь, дурень, – мурлыкнул птиц. В мгновения распластал Ивана под собой, смял его рот. Ваню прошибло насквозь памятью и ожиданием новых чудес. Но он не сумел сдержать стона, когда птиц тронул его измученную за ночь дырку. Вот же ж… И хочется и колется и тело не дает… Однако птиц был другого мнения. Он нанизал свои уста сахарные на поднявшийся ванин уд, устроил ему второй рассвет за сегодня, а потом… Ваня хотел было глаза еще раз открыть, подумал что закрыты и ему блазнится всякое, но нет. Птиц действительно насадился на его чресла и, пришептывая да постанывая начал двигаться. Вниз… Вглубь… Ближе…

\- Ни одна ваша… доярка так не сделает… - и еще глубже, - помнить будешь меня до самой смерти…

Ваня только скулил, что помереть готов хоть сейчас, а жить без птица не хочет, даже если ему сто лет на роду прописано. Потому что ни разу, а раз этих досталось ему не так уж много, ни разу и ни одна из его ночных подельниц не брала так много и глубоко. И ни с одной не было так горячо и тесно. Он старался не шевелиться, видя болезненную гримасу на безумно красивом, даже сейчас, лике птица. Когда тот насадился на него до упора, Ваня уже успел пообещать ему жениться, стать девкой и уйти в монастырь, если он не продолжит.

Птиц переливчато засмеялся и стал светиться еще ярче. От его дрожи у Ивана аж искры из глаз полетели.

\- Ну уж нет, в девку это богатство перекидывать мы не будем. Шевелись давай, полюбовничек. – И сжался. Ваня зашевелил. И руками и чреслами, подкидывая на себе птица и удерживая его от падения. Он хотел вжаться, вбиться, навсегда остаться в его волшебно тесном нутре, забыть про жизнь, смерть и даже про царя-батюшку. Голосили уже в две глотки, пока Иван не изловчился и не перевернулся, подмяв под себя жаркое тело, не запечатал его уста своими, не вмял в ложе. Как устроить птицу звезды и радугу одновременно, он уже знал, и изо всех сил старался не оплошать, довести до неба в алмазах. А когда довел, сам чуть в том небе не потерялся. Только в голове билось – не отдам, костьми лягу, а ни кому не отдам…

\- И я тебя не отпущу, не надейся, - горячие губы вернули Ивана в чувство. – А царя своего не бойся, вернется сейчас твой зверь-помощник и решим как дальше будем.

\- Уже вернулся! – Раздался раздраженный басок снаружи. – Это вы дрыхнуть да гулеванить горазды, остальные уже проспались и за дела принялись.

Любовники подскочили. Фыркая и морщась обтерлись-оделись, и птиц уже потянулся откинуть полог. Иван придержал:

\- Как зовут тебя, чудо крылатое?

\- Зови Жаром, Ваня, не ошибешься. – И его невозможное огненное счастье вынеслось из шатра. Иван облизнул губы, запоминая вкус, и вышел.

Птица не было. А вот Горбунок был. Сурово нахмуренный, он осматривал, разоренный лагерь – перевернутые корыта, вытоптанную траву. И перед ним Ивану было стыдно. И указания прозевал и птица не того поймал. И удержать крылатого не смог. А если бы удержал – все равно не отдал бы.

Вся глубина его раскаяния на лице видимо отразилась, потому как Горбунок, вместо обычного пространного внушения только всхрапнул, запрядал ушами и сказал:

\- То, что ты Иван – дурак, я и так знал. Но что настолько… - Он отбил копытцем сложный ритм, постегал бока хвостом. – Ладно. Это горюшко, не спорю, но могу помочь я горю… Собирайся, возвращаемся.

Ваня не стал спорить и напоминать, что птиц улетел. Царь конечно изувер и умелец, но даже ему врятли удастся стереть из памяти эту ночь. А раз так, о чем жалеть. И свернув лагерь, они поехали обратно. Иван как никогда рад был, что Горбунок возил его не на себе, а в повозке. Верхом он до стольного града не дожил бы.

Горбунок скакал даже быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Но поскольку большую часть утра Ваня прокувыркался с Жаром, засветло они все равно не успели.

\- Вылазь, олух. Знакомиться будешь.

Иван кряхтя вывалился из возка. С кем еще…

\- И ты Жар, объявись, чтобы не напугать своего благоверного, если что. Это он, с пьяных глаз только такой смелый, с трезвых может и разумение потерять!

Иван едва не взревел благим матом, какой еще супруг и с чего бы вдруг ему пугаться. Да тут Жар вышел. Не человеком как ночью, а птицей горящей. И только сейчас понял Иван, что квасок тот не иначе на пшенице поставлен был и трижды перегнан, да на хмелю настоян. Ибо как надо было ужраться, чтобы эдакое чудо за птицу принять да еще хороводить с ним по полю, вместо того чтобы драпать до ближайшего оврага, отбиваясь лаптями и чем под руку попадется. Вздрогнул он, но назад не подался. Чего не хватало, полюбовника собственного, которому ночью клялся и в любви и в горести рядом быть, бояться. Наоборот, руку протянул, к перьям горящим прикоснуться, клюв изогнутый, величиной с собственную голову погладить. Заглянуть в глаза и не видеть больше ни лап огромадных с когтями, что хоть на буйвола ходи, ни перьев маховых, стальных через одно. Только глаза, испытующие и ждущие. Такие же как ночью, карие в темном ободке и с искрами. Любимые…

\- И тебе Иван здравствуй. – Голос у Жара-птица почти не отличался от прежнего, - За то, что не испугался облика моего и не отрекся от клятв ночных, останусь с тобой. Ночью буду тебе супругом верным, днем и в бою – соратником и братом названным.

Жар невесомо коснулся клювом его щеки, хотел крыльями обнять, да Горбунок влез:

\- Рано, Жар. Нельзя ему пока.

И птиц, теперь муж иванов, отступил.

\- Везти тебя будем в клетке. Сиди тихо и прутья не задевай, не дело людям знать, что ты в любой момент выйти можешь, - пояснил Горбунок больше Ивану, вскинувшемуся на само предложение заточить птица. Тот кивнул и стал собирать вытряхнутую из возка клеть.

В град они въехали заполночь, и зрелище стольным жителям предоставили что надо. Горбунок тяжко вздыхая тащил воз, вчетверо себя больше, Иван, весь пропыленный и в саже шел рядом. А под пологом на возу, раскачивая клетку из хладного железа, противного всем сказочным тварям, сердито клокоча, ехал Жар. И светом его, даже через полог, слепило проснувшихся горожан на два квартала вокруг. К дворцу они подъехали, перебудив весь город.

Царь-батюшка и вредный дьяк, выскочили на крыльцо считай одновременно. Но дьяк, как персона незначительная, телесами царя был снесен вниз и попран под сафьяновые царские тапочки. Там и лежал, не чирикая, пока Иван заплетал на царские уши велеречивый сказ о трудностях поимки дикой жар-птицы.  
Поскольку клетка в царские палати не пролазила, а выпускать птицу ни кому нее хотелось - клюв и когти все любопытствовавшие прекрасно разглядели. Порешили освободить голубятню над царской конюшней, а уход доверили тому же Ивану, благо жар-птица за дорогу к нему попривыкла и на него единственного не шипела и не плевалась едкой слюной.

Лечь спать удалось только ближе к утру, заперев все замки и закрыв ставни и двери на засовы. Трое подельников вповалку слегли в стойле Горбунка. Он проворчал «только попробуйте мне тут!» и захрапел. Жар с Иваном обнялись и последовали за ним.

Вечером их ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
Какая-то зараза… Впрочем все трое вполне были уверены, какая. Подлый дьяк умудрился за обедом рассказать царю-батюшке сказочку про красу-девицу, дочь самого Солнца и что якобы Иван-дурак похвалялся ее доставить во дворец, да у Солнца сосватать ее за царя. Возражения Ивана не принимались. Царь – бездетный вдовец, возжелал взять Солнце-девицу в жены. И не позднее сентября!

Пересказывая все это друзьям, Иван чуть не плакал. Мало того, что счастья семейного считай еще не изведал, так еще и друга с мужем под царскую длань подведет. Потому как черт ее знает, где эту девицу искать и как самого Солнце уговаривать… Жар с Горбунком переглянулись как-то слишком понимающе. Иван насторожился:

\- Я опять чего-то не знаю?

Горбунок пофыркал, но поняв, что Жара так просто на разговор не настрополишь, начал говорить сам.

\- И подурнее тебя, Иван, дураки на нашем свете бывают. – Иван заморгал. Ничего себе, хорошее начало. – Но только самый отъявленный дурень, будет заглядываться на Царь-девицу, дочь самого Солнца. И только совсем уж безголовый будет за нее свататься. Потому что счастье придет той стране, где она задержится. Ведь Солнце выполняет все ее пожелания и погода стоит всегда урожайная. Но позвавший ее замуж, подвергнется испытаниям и умрет не позднее, чем его сын родится. Девица понятно, не девица на деле, да и не человек сама, но брачный договор блюдет свято – всегда рожает наследника и живет подле него сорок лет, принося его роду и стране благосостояние. Но понимаешь сам, уговорит ее не всякий, и желающих замуж позвать не много.

Жар аккуратно вернул подбородок Ивана на место. Иначе тот так бы и сидел раззявив пасть и пялясь на Горбунка.

\- То есть… - сказать то, что подумал не получалось. Тут и дьяк замешан и престол под угрозой, и девица в воображении рисовалась жутко страшная, мешала разобраться…

\- Ты опять слишком громко думаешь. – Прошептал Жар прямо в ухо. И все мысли стекли куда-то гораздо ниже. – Пока Горбунок ест, поухаживай за жар-птицей.

Пока насупленный Горбунок пытался не подавиться овсом, молодые супруги, похватав попоны, переместились в бывшую голубятню. Там было не очень еще чисто, но попоны всех устроили. И до утра они были заняты обсуждениями особенностей престолонаследия, связи его со сказочными существами и возможностью понести от таковых. К утру Иван чувствовал себя слишком умным для того чтобы с кем-либо спорить. Особенно с мужем.

А Горбунок за ночь, хоть ни шиша и не выспался, придумал План.

***  
\- То есть мы, царя-батюшку угр..мм.. – Иван посмотрел удивленно, поверх ладони Жара, обхватившей его лицо.  
\- Даже думать громко не смей, не то, что вслух произнести. – Птиц убрал длань, сгладил расстройство поцелуем и продолжил, - мы приведем царю невесту и приложим усилия, чтобы невеста и отец-Солнце на этот брак согласились.  
\- А, эм… это…  
\- Остальное, не нашего холопского ума дело.  
\- А как мы уговорим?  
\- С Солнцем будем говорить мы, а как уговорить девицу, знает Горбунок.  
Иван расцвел.  
\- Но я все равно предлагаю забыть про присягу и бежать, - огорошил его Жар. – Тебе в испытании придется умереть дважды, а я не уверен, что сможем тебя вернуть.  
На Ивана было грустно смотреть – так его перекосило.  
\- Я не могу. Царь и батюшку и братьев с семьями положит. Хорошо если полдеревни следом не сровняет…  
\- Было бы кого жалеть, - ощерился Горбунок. Братья его чуть на холодец не продали и он им помнил.  
Иван обхватил своего коня за длинные уши, прижался ко лбу:  
\- Прости. Я не смогу. Надо идти.  
Жар повернул мужа к себе, заглянул в глаза:  
\- Дважды! А если у нас не получится? Даже раз?  
Иван хлопнулся на колени, обнял его за пояс и прошептал почти в живот:  
\- Прости.  
Тишина легла, как в доме с покойником.  
Иван стряхнул слезы, улыбнулся через силу.  
\- Не хороните до времени. Чтобы с вашей помощью, да не прорваться?  
Ни Горбунок, ни Жар его улыбке не поверили. Но приступать к делу решили на следующий же день.

***  
\- Как это забираешь жар-птицу?  
\- Не вели казнить, царь-батюшка, а только Солнце-девица на воздушной колеснице путешествует и ни один конь ту колесницу не догонит. Только на крылах и можно настичь.  
Это был черный поклеп на умения Горбунка, но расставаться с Жаром и оставлять его в столице на попечение дьяка, Иван не хотел. Мало ли чего змей крючконосый под стенами конюшни выслушал. Всю траву под окнами вытоптал, аспид.  
Царь вроде поверил. Правда, ошейник для крылатого приказал выковать не из злата, как Иван запросил, а из серебра и стали. И украсить не каменьями, а зернью. Впрочем, получилось все равно красиво. И носил его «прирученный» Жар с удовольствием.  
Дары для Солнца и Царь-девицы подбирали всем городом. Чтобы и маленькое и легкое и дорогое было. И страну с хорошей стороны показывало. Чай не просто послов шлют, сватов засылают. Остановились на колечке с изумрудом чистой воды и ожерелье из жемчуга редкостной красоты, который только в одном месте на всем побережье можно было найти. Сложили ценности в берестяной коробок, да надежно к ошейнику жар-птица прикрепили. Чтобы знала красавица – и сильны и смелы и богаты люди царские, даже диво-дивное на службу царю-батюшке поставили.  
Отбывали заговорщики из града с неменьшей помпой, чем прибывали. Народ столичный на улицу вывалил, царских сватов провожать. Пока до ворот доехали, возок иванов был под завязку засыпан бубликами, пряниками да крендельками «в дорогу». Под лапы Жара, сидящего на заднике возка кидали монетки, на удачу. Мелкую медь, но попадалось и серебро, не беден был все ж люд столичный и не жаден, когда до общего дела доходило.

***  
Неделя поисков прошла зря. Исколесив все побережье Северного моря, Горбунок признал, что Царь-девица здесь не появлялась. Настала очередь Жара искать невесту. Пролетев всю страну, от востока до заката и он признал, что бессилен. Додумался где девицу найти, как ни удивительно это – Иван.

\- На севере сейчас море пашут – рыбу на зиму ловят. В середине, по ночам не спят, урожай собирают. А на юге – второй урожай собрали, вино поставили, жемчуга наловили. Все курят кальян, да радуются прохладной погоде. Может туда и подалась наша будущая царица? Чтобы и хорошо и работяги не надоедали…

Жар взъерошил ему кудри, Горбунок буркнул: «растет». И поехали они на юга, ловить не знающую о своем грядущем счастье Солнце-девицу. Да доказывать ей, что достойны разговор вести.

К сожалению, нашли они ее не вполне вовремя и совсем не так как ожидали. Горбунок только взвизгнуть успел, скрутило его вихрем и унесло прочь от заветной палатки. Жар, забившийся в длинной удавке, прохрипел: «молчи, что бы ни случилось, иначе не жить». Иван, придавленный тяжелой тушей, даже кивнуть в ответ не сумел. «Вот и просватали царевну», подумал он, прежде чем звезды брызнули из глаз, от удара по темечку.

В себя пришел уже в шатре. Сам на коленях, руки скручены, в грудь упирается острый меч. А держит его, вот так сюрприз – глиняный человечище, голем. Иван аж рот открыл от удивления, да увидел, что напротив Жар стоит, так же связанный, с големом в довеске. А неземной, воистину нечеловеческой красы девица, сидит на маленьком троне и испытующе на них смотрит. Голос у нее под стать лику оказался – прекрасный и нечеловеческий. Так дамасский клинок мог говорить, приди ему блажь побеседовать с кем-то. Тонко, звеняще и убийственно холодно.

\- Зачем пожаловали, добры молодцы?  
Молодцы молчали. Жар – упорно, Иван недоуменно.

\- С добром ли, с худом ли меня искали?  
Не дождавшись ответа, девица подошла к Жару, огладила ладонью враз окаменевшее лицо и без замаха, но так, что птица отнесло в сторону – ударила. Иван подавился криком. Жар смолчал. Девица принялась за Ивана.

\- Смазливый какой, сладкое личико… - стилет смотрелся в ее ручке как настоящий клинок. И тело резал по-настоящему, скрежеща о кости и зубы. Иван сглатывал кровь и молчал, стараясь не смотреть на оборотня.

\- Не-ежный, мя-агонький… - в два удара рассекла правое плечо. Иван видел такие ранения, он уже понял, что больше не воин. Но смолчал и задавил даже хрипы. От боли разум помутился, захотелось хоть в последний раз посмотреть на любимого, которого завел на погибель… Девица перехватила взгляд.

\- А что ты скажешь, если я его… - договорить она не успела. Иван понимая, что оба они отсюда живыми не выйдут и, не желая предавать Жара, отдал ему последний шанс - грудью кинулся на голема. Меч выломился из глиняных рук, Иван падая загнал его в тело по самую рукоятку. Попрощаться с мужем успел только мысленно. Угасая расслышал:

\- Вот значит как, любишь его настолько?  
Белый свет померк.

***  
Мир в очередной раз перевернулся, когда сквозь дурнотный сон Иван услышал:  
\- Ты молодец, справился. Но еще раз такое сделаешь, сам удавлю.  
Он пришел в себя в теплых объятьях. Горячие пальцы обтирали кровь с лица и было совсем не больно. Ну почти. Будто засел рядом с сердцем холодный осколок, а так, почти не тянет. Только вот на что он мужу теперь – изувеченный...  
\- Ты все еще слишком громко думаешь.  
Горячие губы проходятся от уха по щеке, по ровной, не тронутой сталью коже, накрывают его рот. И Иван вдруг понимает, что рука, которая безнаказанно лапает Жара под рубашкой – правая. Вот же пакость – волшебные клинки, волшебные раны…  
\- Зато смерть настоящая. – Шепнул ему птиц в губы. И сжал до треска ребер. – Первую прошел.  
Над головами зазвенел голосок девицы. Напоминая уже не дамасскую сталь, а скорее колокольчик. Привязанный к шарфу на рукояти того клинка.  
\- Ну хоть с одним вопросом все ясно. Не за себя сватать пришли. Уже лучше.  
Один щелчок пальцами и от крови на одежде и коже не остается и следа. Молодцы сидят у трона взъерошенные, но невредимые. Чуть в стороне ошалело оглядывается Горбунок. Тоже невредимый, но еще более потрепанный. В гриве застряли водоросли, сухие ракушки и ветки. В шерсти наверняка песка – на маленькую пустыню. Еще щелчок, и перед гостями уже накрыт стол, с явствами заморскими и винами дорогими. У Ивана эта щедрость кроме тошноты ни чего не вызывает. А Жар устраивается, и, как ни в чем не бывало, рассказывает Солнце-девице всю их историю. От и до. Уминая вприкуску с дюжину различных блюд. Иван в растерянности. Даже Горбунок хрустит чем-то из предложенного, пробурчав в ответ на взгляд: «и тебе советую». Ивана хватает только на вяленную рыбешку и глоток из кубка Жара. Когда он понимает, что сейчас говорит девица, едва не давится.  
\- То есть, братец, ты зовешь меня на царство?  
Как это «братец»?  
\- А в придачу обещаешь сорок лет службы двух… - она обменялась с Жаром непонятными взглядами, - молодцев? Это большая взятка.  
Иван вновь понял, что среди умных он – дурак. Зачем такой сильной волшебнице пара добрых молодцев, которых ее големы враз скрутили на подходе к палатке. В чем будет служба, если эта взятка так велика. В конце концов, на кой ляд ей через сорок лет два седобородых пердуна в услужении? Даже воды не поднесут – развалятся на подходе. Один-то уж точно. Иван впервые задумался – сколько лет Жару и как долго живут птицы.  
\- Он милый. – Голос смягчился почти что до тона колокольчика привязанного на двери оружейной. – Так громко и забавно думает.  
Молодец от смущения схватил и закинул в рот первое, что со стола попалось. Оказалось – закуска из жгучего хрена. Прослезился, заел рыбой, переперченной и вымоченной в уксусе, залил неудачно подвернувшейся подливкой из горчицы. Слезы пришлось глотать, как давече кровь – быстро и по возможности молчаливо.  
\- О, хватит уже, - смех дщери Солнца был почти как человеческий. И смеялась она искренне и точно безо всякого подтекста.  
В руках появился кубок со сладким вином, а в блюдах поблизости – фрукты и сладости. Иван же, запив пожар, решил, что обед для него закончен. Пора и честь знать.  
\- И обижается так по-человечески… - Вот сейчас Иван не отличил бы ее от царевен, каких сотни. Девица печально обвела их взглядом. – Хорошо. Свадьба в начале сентября. Мои условия вы знаете. Если хоть одного не будет выполнено, не обессудьте.  
\- Одно уже выполнено.  
Жар передал девице коробок с подарками. Ожерелье она отложила, а колечко завертела в руках.  
\- А молодость? За старика я…  
\- Молодость, это Горбунок умеет.  
\- А согласится царь-батюшка-то? Сам говорил – вредный да подозрительный.  
Жар скрипнул зубами.  
\- Уговаривать будет Иван. Примером.  
Царевна стала совсем похожа на человека, ее губы сложились в удивленное «О», а глаза расширились. Каким признаниям верят даже самые подозрительные цари, было ясно. Она встала меж парнями, взяла их за подбородки, посмотрела серьезно.  
\- А вы смелые, мальчики. И верные. Ваша служба будет для меня честью.  
Щелчок пальцами, и они уже в двух шагах от стольного града. Вычищенный до блеска Горбунок впряжен в лакированный возок. Ваня разодет в парчу и шитье. Ошейник на Жаре - из платины с крапинками алмазов, а коробок, точная копия берестяного, сделан из золота. Внутри – письмо. Руку Ивану холодят два сосуда, с девичий мизинчик каждый. Жар взглянув на них облегченно вздыхает – дала таки.  
\- Живая и мертвая вода, Иван, ты ей понравился. - Иван в ответ кривится и мечтает о голубятне. Но заночевали в палатке.  
\- Не могла поближе перенести, - буркнул больше по привычке, чем от возмущения, Горбунок.  
Иван и Жар молчали. У птица не было слов. Как попрощаться с тем, кто дороже жизни и отправить на верную смерть, если единственное, чего хочешь – чтобы он остался с тобой? А Иван смотрел на мужа и понимал, что это такое, когда рядом с тобой громко думают.  
Ночью Жар брал и брал, не успевая напиться и насытиться, молчаливо спрашивая «А может? Всетаки?» Иван отдавал все что мог, но оборотень читал ответ: «Я не могу, прости, я ведь и вправду верный…» Уснул Жар с привкусом соли на губах, под шепот «У нас получится». И еще тише – «дуракам везет».

***  
Столица встретила сватов тишиной и подозрениями. Шлялись незнамо где, вернулись без девицы… Может вообще, царские подарки прокутили, а послание придумали. Но письмо и вложенное в коробок кольцо с огромным самоцветом, избавили Ивана от подозрений. Такой камень не во всякой казне встретишь, а уж на большой дороге и подавно не промыслишь. Но и до голубятни молодцам быстро добраться не получилось. Солнце-девица сообщила в письме, что согласие на свадьбу отец ее дал, но сама она пойдет замуж только за молодца зрелого и красивого, не любы ей седые космы да беззубые рты. А потому, пусть Иван сделает для царя-батюшки молодильные ванны из двух вод и молока, тогда можно будет и пир гулять, свадьбу играть.

Царь бы рад. Но Иван заартачился. Упал в ноги, рвал одежду и не говорил, как ванны сделать. Рыдал, что та девица хочет царя-батюшку со свету сжить, да сиротами их оставить. За что был бит скипетром, связан и отправлен в застенок, на вразумление. Жар-птицу и горбатого конька заперли в конюшне, чтобы под ногами не путались. А царь еще долго разорялся, что холопы распустились и пороть их надо с самого детства, чтобы страх не теряли.

***  
Подвесили Ивана за руки на крюк, да содрали, не долго разбираясь и кафтан златом расшитый и штаны, вместе с сапогами сафьяновыми. Иван приготовился к порке, уговаривая себя не орать заранее благим матом, от страха и безысходности. Что такое кнут, он на своей шкуре уже испытывал и понимал, что долго не сможет, а дотерпеть надо до утра. Но пытошных дел мастера расступились и заохали, когда разглядели клиента своего повнимательней.

\- Тьфу ты, нехристь порченный! Зови дьяка, пускай разбирается… - Мужики плюясь отошли. Узник из дальней каморки наоборот вытянул шею, приглядываясь. Иван едва со стыда не сгорел, понимая, что последняя ночь с Жаром оставила следы – вся задница синяками залапана. А придет сейчас дьяк и такое ему устроит…

Дьяк пришел и действительно устроил – выгнал мужиков, запер двери и, гадостно хихикая, загремел инструментами. Иван начал прощаться с жизнью.

***  
Дикие вопли из подвала доносились уже четвертый час. Мастера кнута и железа устали гадать, что дьяк к порченому отроку применяет. Они даже сомневаться начали, так ли серьезно пригрешение, чтобы вот так выворачивать. В конце концов – не коней ворует, просто с мужиком спит, кому плохо? Но поняв, что дьяк залютовал всерьез и за узника сегодня приниматься уже не придется – разошлись по домам да кабакам. Страх запивать и сплетничать про мужеложцев.  
\- Не иначе каленой качергой это самое, где подпорчено, выжигает… - поделился соображениями Василь-мастер с рыжим молодцем, не понять с какой радости шляющимся ночью рядом с пытошной. Мастер был глуховат и ему единственному не давили на душу крики из-за стены. Он их почти не слышал. Как не услышал Горбунка, подскочившего сзади и приложившего по черепу копытом.  
Дверь Жар вынес со второго захода, каземат строился на совесть, и даже разъяренному жар-птицу поддался не сразу. Когда пыль рассеялась, на оборотня уставились три пары удивленных глаз. Вернее, две пары – удивленных, а одна – напрочь залитых спиртной палаческой заначкой. Пьяный в доску узник попытался выдать на бис последнюю истошную руладу, но дьяк шикнул. И узник отполз в каморку отсыпаться.  
Иван и дьяк сидели за писарским столом и ни дать не взять, выглядели оторванными от заумной ученой беседы.

***  
Пялясь на раскаленную кочергу у чресел, особо врать не сподобишься. Иван отчаянно искал способ увернуться, а как-то еще надо было умудриться не выболтать их замысел, и дотянуть до утра.  
\- Кто он тебе?  
Что угодно ожидал Иван, только не этого вопроса.  
\- Муж. – Чего юлить, да и не стыдился он Жара. Дьяк хекнул, кочерга загуляла в опасной близости.  
\- Законный, али под калиновым кустом добыт?  
\- Темень была, кусты разглядывать. А супруг он мне – единственный и отрекаться не собираюсь. – Ощерился Иван. Нутро выворачивало от страха, висеть перед врагом нагим и не знать какую гадость тот устроит…  
\- И ведь не врешь. Удивительное дело. - Дьяк резанул веревки, удерживавшие молодца на крюке. Иван обрушился на землю, туго соображая, что происходит. Дьяк шустро поставил его на колени, вгляделся в глаза.  
\- Поклянись, что не злоумышляешь супротив престола и законного родопродолжателя!  
Иван проморгался и кивнул – даже врать не надо, действительно ведь не держит в мыслях свержение правящей династии.  
\- Вслух!  
\- Клянусь!  
\- Клянись, что приложишь все силы к укреплению и удержанию рода Гвидоновичей на троне!  
По выпученным глазам дьяк понял, что Иван не соображает, может ли он поклясться или пойдет что-то поперек прежних обещаний.  
\- Дурень, обещай что не сбежишь и силы приложишь, чтобы Царь-девица на трон взошла.  
\- Я ей уже на сорок лет в услужение пообещался, куда денусь.  
Дьяк удовлетворился ответом и отпустил одеваться. Все-таки, сверкающий пятнистой задницей молодец, его изрядно раздражал. Ну хоть на трон не карабкается и то хлеб.  
Ночь следовало провести внутри. Дьяк пообещал Ивану помочь, а для правдоподобия, Иван должен сломаться не сразу. Узник быстро определился, что бутылка и надрывные крики гораздо лучше, чем надрывные крики и кочерга и Иван мог больше не драть горло. А что голос выше стал, ну кто ж подлеца-дьяка знает, что он с узником сотворил?  
Беседа у бывших врагов и вправду получилась ученая. Дьяк пожалился Ивану на несознательность нынешнего монарха, не обзаведшегося в свое время потомством, а теперь встрепенувшимся. Когда, по точным наблюдениям, от него ни одна дворовая девка не понесла за последние уже лет пять. А соседи-то заглядываются на жирный кусок. Уже считают, кто царю-батюшке не дальняя вода на киселе, а ближайший наследный родственник. Хотя ближайших-то и нету, царь в свое время проредил знатно. А войны не хочется. Ни гражданской, ни с соседями. Настолько не хочется, что церковники в сказки начали верить и Царь-девицу искать. И дурак тут очень вовремя подвернулся, со своим Горбунком и волшебными конями. Жароптицево перо тоже изрядно обнадежило. На этом моменте Иван густо покраснел. И дьяк начал догадываться о природе иванова супруга. Рассказал он и отчего вызверился поначалу:  
\- Начнешь тут придираться, когда все окрестные бабы только и разговоров ведут, что о твоих причиндалах…  
\- Они б еще давали так, как болтают… - отбрехивался Иван.  
Они настолько увлеклись разговорами под пьяные рулады, что вынесенная дверь стала большой неожиданностью. До Ивана не сразу дошло, чего Жар его прилюдно лапает, щупает и в штаны заглянуть норовит. И уж совсем соображение потерял, когда птиц из него начал душу вытрясать, ругая так, что уши сворачивались.  
Выручил опять же дьяк.  
\- Совет да любовь вам, молодцы! – мерзопакостно хихикая, в своей обычной манере, благословил он. Разъяренному Жару пожал руку и представился, - отец Григорий.  
И тут же припахал опешившего птица маскировать Ивана в раскаявшегося грешника. К утру мир был восстановлен, птиц и Горбунок вернулись в слегка порушенную конюшню, а Иван предстал перед царем тихий, покорный и безотказный. Присохшая к окровавленной спине рубашка и сильно хромающая походка враскорячку, вызывали у челядинцев мысли о церковном перегибе и необходимости реформ.  
Царь хотел было не поверить в действенность молодильных ванн из кипящего молока. Но Иван так достоверное падал ниц при каждом повышении голоса, так отчаянно умолял не казнить, а миловать и не идти на поводу у красавицы-девицы… А потом бился челом об пол и молил на себе, холопе окаянном, проверить - вправду ли ванны в писанного красавца превращают… И царь решился.  
Назначили день, повелели собрать молоко и дрова, и с жар-птицей отправили весточку невесте с приглашением на свадьбу.

***  
В ночь перед… Да чего уже, в ночь перед смертью, Ваня места себе не находил. Пытался настроить себя, как отец и братья учили, но становилось только хуже. Страх вышибал все мысли, а надежда вносила путаницу в то, что оставалось. Пока Жар мудрил в голубятне, Иван перебрал все вещи, отложил свое, что можно выкинуть, если. Наговорил Горбунку много лишних, но правильных слов, с напутствием не терзаться, если. Даже вороные, бестолковые братцы Горбунка и те почуяли да подошли утешить. Но им Ваня речей говорить не стал, у них царь останется.

Дьяк и тот приходил успокоить, обещал помолиться. Хотя, за отца Григория Иван был точно уверен, помолится и если все получится. Поди уже не раз словцо успел замолвить за грешного раба божьего Ивана.  
Метания его закончились, как и ожидалось, в голубятне. Жар поймал его за руки и шепнул:

\- Помнишь, что обещал? И в горе и в радости. Так почему сейчас не со мной? – притянул его поближе и обнял. И стало вдруг так спокойно. Пусть завтра случится или не случится чудо. Будет продолжена династия или захиреет окончательно. Ивана это уже не волновало. Только сейчас он понял, насколько все ж дуракам везет. Не по заслугам, а по простому везению получил он то, чего сам царь не мечтает иметь. То, что нельзя купить ни за какие деньги и вытребовать ни какими угрозами… Он прижался теснее к птицу и уснул абсолютно счастливым.

***  
\- Знаю, гадость. Зажмурься и выпей! – Жар был готов звать на помощь Горбунка. Но тот сам сообразил:  
\- Ваня, пей! Или ты думаешь, что живьем вариться приятно?  
\- А жив…  
\- А живая вода – для царя! Тебе – другое средство. Пей! Тебе еще вид замученный принимать надо.  
Пойло в чарке было на вид как кровь с молоком. На вкус – как кровь с молоком и медом. Проглотив его, Иван еще минут десять думал о Родине, чтобы не сблевать. Почти не помогало.

Оздоровление было назначено на полдень, люд честной и царедворцы уже собрались перед часовней и теперь отсчитывали минуты, как Солнце коснется шпиля. За пять на трибунах объявилась Царь-девица в сопровождении царя-батюшки. За две, с котлов сняли крышки. За минуту к котлам подтащили Ивана. Был он в ободранном рубище, вид имел осоловелый, из чего горожане решили, что царь варит человека только на потеху Царь-девице, сам нырять не собирается. А чтобы не мучать несчастного лишний раз, дурака опоили перед смертью. Дьяка у котлов не наблюдалось, челядинцы снова начали задумываться о церковном произволе и реформах.

Как его привязали к колодезному журавлю, поставленному у котлов, Иван не помнил. А вот как его толкнули в бурлящую воду, увидел к несчастью слишком хорошо. Вскрикнул и дернулся. Смазано перед глазами пронеслась сочувственная улыбка Солнце-девицы, а потом его охватила боль. Все что смог сделать – хлебнуть кипятка поглубже, чтобы не опозориться ором. И потерял сознание.

***  
Говорят, это было красиво, рождение нового феникса. Что фигура сияющего юноши возле исходящего паром тела возникла из воздуха, ударилась оземь и вместе с телом сгорела дотла. А из пепла поднялись и засияли уже двое золотоволосых… А царь, бросившийся к котлам настолько быстро, что Горбунок едва успел долить в них волшебные воды, вынырнул писанным красавцем, правда слегка подвинувшимся умом от переживаний. Но на свадьбе смотрелся хорошо. Как впрочем и на похоронах. А дьяк, резво обвенчавший новобрачных, так смачно напутствовал, что челядинцы надолго забоялись вспоминать слово «реформы»… Народ радовался: глупые – что посмотрели на свадьбу, умные, что не будет войны, дети, что просто весело.

Но Ивану было наплевать, насколько все было красиво. Он надеялся что никогда более не переживет такой боли, как в котлах. И такого счастья, как после них. Потому что было оно такой силы, что сродни боли, в чем-то даже сильнее. Уловив момент, что толпа во все глаза смотрела на дьяка, Иван уволок Жара с площади и носился по городу вопя от радости что жив остался. Пару раз обернувшись птицем, он чуть не устроил пожар, но птиц не допустил. А потом счастье немного утихло и до Ивана дошло. Затащив мужа в родную голубятню, он едва душу из него не вытряс, вопя:

\- И в горе и радости говоришь?!! А что самому помереть придется, умолчал??! Да ты!.. Да я тебя!..

Закончилось все бурным и страстным примирением. Горбунок тихо радовался, что телохранители царицы живут во дворце и он в скором времени, наконец-то сможет нормально выспаться.

***  
И жили в том царстве долго и счастливо. Нестареющая Солнце-девица сына вырастила, на ум наставила и сорок лет править помогала. Ушла, когда убедилась, что внуки достойными выросли. С нею с царевой службы ушли двое воинов-фениксов, преданных царевне настолько, что слухи бы про любовь пошли, если бы вся столица не знала, почему они верхом ездить не любят. Куда их дорога лежала, история уже умалчивает.  
Но говорят старики, когда зарево над столицей встает – то фениксы и девица-Солнце царевых потомков проведать прилетали.


End file.
